Kiss Your Eyes
by IDoItBetter
Summary: Riot Haughton was abused. She left home. She leaves to go to become a newsie in NYC. End of story? I think not. She learns to find truth and love in none other than Spot Conlon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, this is my first story on but I promise than I wont make things too lame. So now that that is said... we can move on to the oh so needed disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the original Newsies, but if I did... oh if I did... MWAHA.. Anyways, Riot is my character and so are the other ones you might not recognise. Now that THAT is out of the way, onwards with the story!**

"Don't worry, I aint leavin you forever." Riot said soothingly to the little boy, smoothing his hair out. "I aint leavin forever."

Riot Haughton stepped back to look at her little brother once more before starting her long journey to New York City. She couldn't help but notice he had grown a little bit taller, and that his golden-brown eyes now shimmered with his tears. She smoothed his light caramel brown hair against his head once more before saying, "Connor, you know I have to do dis. Da moment that I think everythin is settled, I'll write to you, send for you, and you will come and live with me."

"But Hailey, how long?" Connor asked, getting nervous that he would be without his sister for a long time.

"I don't know yet, but I have to leave now or else I wont want to do dis." Hailey, or, Riot, as she is known as a newsie, kissed her brother lightly on the top of his head and said, "Youse'll be hearin from me on your 7th boithday, dont you worry. I love you kid." And turned around and started the walk to New York City.

Riot knew that Connor would be okay here in New Jersey. Connor was always the good one, never got in trouble. Never got beaten. Riot, on the other hand, was always getting in, and making trouble. She always got beaten. Finally it got too much, and she left home to live with the Jersey Newsies. Connor never knew that she was being abused, and never saw their father violent.

Then of course, one day, their father came home drunk off his ass, and hit his wife. Right in front of Connor. Connor got scared and came to find Riot, and told her what he had seen. That day she made a promise. She promised her innocent little brother that she would get him away from that place before he was hit. She wanted to stop it all before it started.

Before she knew it, she was in New York City. She was almost to the point of crying, though you would have never known. She hid her emotions well when she knew she had to. And right now, she had to. Riot knew too well that girls were targets as it is, but being a new girl in a new city is just as bad as having a sign that said "Take me! Im Free!" written on it. She heard from her newsie friends back in Jersey that she should go to Manhattan first, if she wanted a chance of getting in on being a newsie here.

Of course Riot was quick to respond with, "Why Manhattan? What makes Manhattan so special? Youse know that I'm da best newsie goil we got here. They would take me anywhere and youse know it."

"Riot," Change, one of Riot's female newsie friends said, "You don't know what its like down there. They is tougher there. One look at a goil comin to ask to be a newsie, they will toin you down. They don't care if youse is good or not. The reason Manhattan? Cause 'Hattan is the nicest. They will give youse a chance."

Riot of course has a hot temper and doesnt like to be told where to go and what to do, but this time she knew they were right. It would be tougher there, and she had to be smart about it. She did have a few things aiming in her favor though. She WAS smart. And she was tough. Really tough. Even though she had lived with ritzy parents growing up, she never let that get to her. Besides being tough, she could fight. And when I say she can fight, I mean she can literally kill you with her bare hands if she had to.

She was happy to see that her journey would soon be over. Riot had been walking for three days straight, only stopping when she had to, to buy food and water, and to sleep. She stopped to rest on the Brooklyn Bridge, sitting down on the edge, her legs dangling over the edge. She knew that it had to be around four in the afternoon when she saw newsies walking her way, obviously heading back to their lodging house.

But there was one. One that caught her eye. And held it.

**Thats it for chapter one you guys. I really hope you liked it. Feel free to email me with our opinons or ideas! **

**In the next chapter: You find out who this newsie is...**

**Riot makes her way to the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House and requests to be a newsie**


	2. Friends in Both Places

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this didnt get out earlier. I've been busy with school stuff and family issuse. Nothing big though. Well you are in luck, because I'm home sick today, so I can write all day! Last night I was watching Newsies allll through the night, and looking up New York slang and how to pronounce things, because someone citicized my accent. :sticks out tounge: Its okay though, I'll do anything to make my story better. Well, on with the second chapter! Oh and one more thing.. Im trying to figure out how Im going to write this, tell me if you like the style of the first chapter or the second better. Kaythanksbye.**

**Recap: **But there was one. One that caught her eye. And held it.

**Riot's Perspective**

I locked eyes with this one Newsie. I, of course, had no idea who this person was. She looked tough, and cold. But that didn't stop me from holding my gaze with her. I'm guessing that she was about 4'11, with dark red mid-back length hair with soft curls. Her dark green eyes were finally getting to me, and I decided to look at the rest of the Newsies with her. They were all staring at me. They were wispering to eachother, about me I'm sure. Finally the girl walked up to me, after talking with another newsie, and held out her hand to help me up.

"Not ta be rude or anythin, but uh, youse look lost." The girl that had locked eyes with me said.

"Nah, not lost, but I am new round 'ere." I replied.

"Yeah, I'se can tell, ya look awl ratted up. Where ya headed?"

"'Hattan. It aint too far from what I was told." I just wanted to go and get this over with down there. It may have been the middle of Spring, but, I was getting really cold.

"Now who told you'se that? Look, its still a couple of miles away, why don't you'se just come and stay wid us for da night? I think you'se is gettin sick. You're shiverin."

Did I really look that bad? They said I looked ratty... "Where is you'se guys's lodgen house?"

They looked kind of surprised that I knew what that was. A boy about 5'6 stepped forward. He had dirty blonde hair and icy blue eye. And... a gold cane? Okay, now I KNOW I'm not in Jersey anymore.

"Are you'se a Newsie?" The boy asked, giving me a cold glare.

"Yeah, Joisey. Look, I'm Riot Haughton." I said. Maybe it might be a good idea to stay the night in Brooklyn. They seem nice enough, so why did West tell me that they were cuel, hard, and just plain not nice?

"Spot Conlon." He spit in his hand and held it out for me to shake. I did the same and waited for the girl to introduce herself.

"Russel Davis." She also spit in her hand and shook mine.

"Why do dey call you'se Russel?"

"Ya know, I don't know. One day someone called me dat, and it just stuck." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Russel... is a guys name... and this... is a girl...

"Look, just come an stay wid us for da night, Russel will show ya da way in da mornin." Spot spoke up, and I slowly looked up to find his eyes a little friendlier than they were a few minutes ago.

"Awright. Fine, but only cause I'm tired." They laughed a little and told me to follow them.

We eventally came to a stop infront of a building that had a sign above the door that read "Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House".

Russel looked at me and said "Of coise Newsgoils too. Don't worry, we have our own section." And she laughed.

We walked inside and immediately I saw drinking, poker games, and smoking.

_"Just like home."_ I thought.

"Heya Russel?"

"Yeah?"

"Are awl of dese boys from Brooklyn?"

"Nah, half of them are from 'Hattan."

I gave her a questioning look.

"See, Manhattan and Brooklyn are close. We have pawties and they is invited an the same goes for when dey have pawties. Spot an Jack awe real close friends."

"Wait, Spot's da leada?"

"Yeah, but don't let his size fool ya, he's strong and smart."

"So is dis Jack 'ere?"

"Coise!"

"Do ya think I could tawk to him?"

"Sure thing!" Russel walked me over to this guy with brown hair, a red bandana, and a cowboy hat, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Heya Russel, hows it rollin?" This guy I assume to be Jack said.

"Good, heya, Jack? This 'ere is Riot, she axed ta tawk to ya." Russel left and I looked up ta Jack.

"So, Riot, what is it ya wanted ta tawk to me bout?"

"I, uh, I want ta know if its awright to be a 'Hattan newsie. I'm sorta new 'ere in New York, and me friend West told me dat if I were to be a newsie here, da I should go to Manhattan."

Jack looked me in the eyes and said, "Coise ya can. Have you ever been a newsie before?"

"Yeah, in Joisey, used ta be the goils's leada. Can move bout a 150 a day if I woik hawd."

Jack whistled and look surprised. "Now DAT is what I cawl a newsie. Awright now listen, its a penny a night at da Lodgin House, and Ill show ya around ta all da guys lata. But fer right now, I want ya ta meet one of our goils, just so ya have a friendly face for now. BLADE! C'mere! Awright, this here is Switch Blade, Blade for short. Now, I'mma let you'se twos get ta know each udda, Ill see ya lata Riot."

"Uh, hi, my name is Riot Haughton, its nice ta meet ya." I spit in my hand and stuck it out to Blade.

"You'se awready know who I am." She spit in her hand and shook.

I took a good look at this girl. She was about 5'6 with dark brown hair and really bright green eyes. Shes wearing a dark red shirt, black pants, and black suspenders.

"I hate ta cut things short an awl, but Im tired an I wanna get some sleep 'fore I go ta Manhattan tomarra." I told Blade.

"No problem, RUSSEL! Riot wants ta sleep, she dont know her way."

"Awright, Riot, its ova here." I followed Russel through the Lodging House until we came upon a bunkroom. "You'se can sleep 'ere, Duty left us."

"Thanks, Ill see ya in da mornin."

"Night!"

The moment Russel left the room, I sighed, and tried to fall asleep. But the noise from the party kept me awake. So instead of sleeping, I thought.

Everybody I have ever met has always said that I looked Hoity Toity. With my long waist length brown hair, and golden green eyes. They all said that I had the face of a doll, even though I wasnt all that pale. The moment I left my house my mother spat at me and told me that I could never make it without her and her money. Told me that I was good for nothing and I didnt deserve to live.Then of course, the next week she kept trying to get me home, telling me that she didnt mean any of it and she missed me and wanted me home, with my family. I didnt believe a word out of her mouth. The only reason why she wanted me home was because I stood up for her while my dad tried to beat her. But now that I wasnt there, she was getting beaten, not me.

Now as I lay here in this bunkroom, with my brown pants on and green shirt with my black suspenders, all guy clothes, Im better off now than I was when I was at home, being rich. She cant possibly tell me that I should go home. The only thing that would ever bring me back home, would be my brother Connor. But I intend to bring him here. I can't help to think that maybe, everyone was wrong about Brooklyn and the rest of New York. West told me that because I was a girl, I couldnt possibly to a newsie anywhere else, but then, what about Russel? She's in Brooklyn, and they have had other girls, she was talking about Duty.

And with that closing thought, I fell fast asleep. Not noticing that Russel and Blade had come into the bunkroom to retire for the night.

**A/N: Okay you guys, I know this one sucks really bad, but I couldn't figure out a way for this to happen any better.**

**In the next one: Riot goes to Manhattan and meets the guys.**

** She finds herself back in Brooklyn with some business for Jack.**

** Riot takes on a challenge from one of the guys.**

**If you want, you can e-mail me with ideas, or if you want your own character in my story! **


End file.
